Tradición y Honor
by Rhaidot
Summary: Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, más específicamente, es el PROMPT#67 En el que Lucius y Molly tienden un puente entre sus diferencias


**Tradición y honor**

 **...**

 _ **Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _, más específicamente, es el PROMPT#67 En el que Lucius y Molly tienden un puente entre sus diferencias_

 **...**

Lucius Malfoy posó las flores sobre la tumba de su esposa, con una delicadeza que ya no usaba con los vivos, _ni siquiera_ con su hijo, a quien apenas y saludaba.

"Buenos días, Lucius." Lo llamó Molly Weasley con cordialidad.

Ella lo había estado observando pensativa por un minuto sin que Lucius lo notara, y para Molly _eso_ era en sí mismo un indicativo de lo _mucho_ que había cambiado el Mortífago. El elegante asesino del pasado la habría visto venir, y habría preparado un mordaz insulto de antemano. Por eso juntó el coraje para ser amable, a pesar de las ofensas del pasado, y además, porque la última vez que se habían visto, sus familias habían sido unidas por la tragedia.

El Lucius Malfoy de un año después de la caída de Voldemort, reaccionó con sorpresa y confusión. "Weasley, ¿qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?"

Toda la buena intención que la Señora Weasley había puesto en su saludo se esfumó más rápido que una bola de nieve dentro de un volcán. "Supongo que llamarlo por su nombre fue una cortesía _desperdiciada_ , igual que darle de comer diamantes a un _cerdo_." Ella se giró para darle la espalda. Sólo entonces Lucius reparó en las rosas blancas que la Señora Weasley llevaba en una de sus manos apretadas. Antes de irse dando zancadas, Molly agregó: "Mi esposo también murió ese día... _Usted_ estaba ahí."

Al alejarse con lágrimas en sus ojos, Molly no se dio cuenta que casi se llevó a Draco Malfoy por delante. Pero el joven de cabello rubio platinado _sí_ se fijó en ella.

Cuando Draco se acercó a él, Lucius había bajado de nuevo los ojos hacía la tumba. "Lamento llegar tarde, Padre. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

 _"Vivo."_ Respondió Lucius, al igual que las cien veces antes que Draco le había preguntado.

"Padre, ¿fuiste grosero con la Señora Weasley?" Draco no sabía si felicitarlo por volver _a ser el de antes_ , o regañarle por volver _a ser el de antes_.

"Aparentemente." Contestó Lucius encogiéndose de hombros, indicando a Draco que no lo había hecho a propósito. Luego sus ojos mostraron interés, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. "¿Sabías que Arthur Weasley murió?"

Draco pensó antes de responder, seleccionando sus palabras con cuidado. "Sí. _Sí_ lo sabía."

"Estaba bajo la impresión de que había sobrevivido." Sus propias palabras hicieron que Lucius recordara lo que menos deseaba recordar.

 **...**

 _"¡Traidora!"_ Aulló Bellatrix alzando su varita en dirección a Narcissa, quien empezó a levantar la suya para defenderse. Sin embargo, Narcissa no era una guerrera, y Lucius lo sabía, _al igual que Bellatrix_ , quien no dudaría en usar la maldición asesina contra su propia hermana.

Lucius corrió para interponerse entre las dos, e inesperadamente, se encontró con la varita de Bellatrix apuntado a _él_. Con su sonrisa más desquiciada, Bellatrix le dio a entender que lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

 _"¡Avada Kedavra!"_

Lucius había pasado un año analizando ese instante en que su cuerpo, antes corriendo desaforado para proteger a su esposa, se quedó paralizado. ¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Remordimiento? Ninguna opción lo convencía. La razón seguía siendo un misterio, y la consecuencia _imborrable_.

Narcissa Malfoy había saltado enfrente de su esposo.

Luego un grito desgarrador saliendo de su garganta.

Seguido de un duelo sin cuartel contra su cuñada, en el que ella ganaba gradual ventaja con cada hechizo lanzado.

De repente, _Arthur Weasley_ luchando a su lado, exhibiendo una maestría y brío insospechados.

Sin dejar de atacar a Bellatrix, Lucius comprendió que Weasley lo ayudaba porque sabía lo que era perder un ser querido, y compartían un mismo objetivo: eliminar una _alimaña_ antes que pudiera lastimar a alguien más.

Con sus fuerzas combinadas, Lucius y Arthur estuvieron a punto de ganar.

 _Casi_.

Hasta que Bellatrix, sin preocuparse de sí misma, señaló el suelo de piedra de Hogwarts con su varita: _"¡Bombarda Maxima!"_

Los recuerdos se volvieron fragmentos inconexos.

Una sensación de caer al vacío.

Un tremendo golpe en la espalda.

Sangre deslizándose por su brazo.

Bellatrix, malherida, abalanzándose, sin varita, usando sus propias manos para asfixiarlo. Sus dedos alargados como huesos, clavándose sobre la blanda carne de su cuello como garras.

Un destello _verde_ iluminando la espalda de Bellatrix, su rostro para siempre contorsionado en una mueca de sorpresa y odio.

Despertar para sentir un alivio que duró _un segundo_ al ver el cadáver de Bellatrix, y una grieta en el alma que seguía creciendo un año después tras ver el cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa.

 **...**

"Dos años atrás, me habría _alegrado_ la muerte de Arthur Weasley. Eramos enemigos después de todo. Sin embargo ahora siento..."

"¿Tristeza?" Propuso Draco.

"No, más bien _rabia_. Si murió ayudándonos, ¡entonces nuestra familia ha contraído una _deuda_ con los Weasley! ¡Con los _Weasley_! ¡Qué indignación! Aún en su muerte, ese hombre sigue ensuciando el buen nombre de un mago, ¡el _mio_!"

Draco sonrió con indulgencia. "Los tiempos han cambiado, Padre. Ya no es _apropiado_ expresarse así."

"¿ _Cuán_ cercano te has vuelto a los Weasley para que _tú_ te expreses así?"

"Parece ser que con tu acceso de ira también ha regresado algo de tu astucia. Al menos es un _comienzo_ , Padre."

"Aún no respondes mi pregunta, Draco."

Transcurrió un tiempo antes de que Draco abriera la boca, y ya no había una sonrisa allí.

"No somos _amigos_ , si es lo que te preocupa, Padre. Me limito a tratarlos de un modo _correcto_. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de mi insistencia, se negaron a recibir cualquier tipo de compensación a cambio de las _dos deudas_ que la Casa Malfoy contrajo con ellos."

La furia de Lucius no disminuyó por la explicación de su hijo. "Me imagino entonces que ahora usas la influencia de nuestro nombre para favorecer a los Weasley. Y a su amigo, _Harry Potter_. Y a su otra amiga, que a estas alturas ya debe ser parte de la familia. ¿Debería llamarla Hermione Granger, o _Hermione Weasley_?"

Draco se encontró a sí mismo apretando los puños. Supo que toda la frustración que se había acumulado durante años iba a explotar, y no podía hacer nada excepto dejarse llevar.

"Influencia, ¿Padre? ¿ _Cuál_ influencia? ¡No tenemos _ninguna_! El Señor Oscuro cayó y todos tus amigos con él. He pasado el último año _reparando_ las abolladuras que la Casa Malfoy recibió por _tu_ culpa. Sabías que lo menos conveniente para nuestra familia era el _regreso_ del Señor Oscuro, _nosotros_ estábamos en el poder porque _él no estaba_ , y no hiciste nada para impedirlo. Te quedaste callado, _temeroso_ del Señor Oscuro y a la vez esperanzado que tuviera _misericordia_ contigo. ¿No encontraste contradictorios tus pensamientos? ¡Fuiste un _cobarde_! Madre le mintió en su cara al Señor Oscuro, ¿por qué no pudiste ser tan valiente como ella? Desde niño me llenaste la cabeza con discursos sobre la grandeza de la pureza de la sangre. ¿Sabes qué sería más útil en éste momento? ¡Qué Madre estuviera con nosotros! He tenido que comportarme como el _único_ adulto de la Casa Malfoy, mientras tú te la pasas por ahí sin hacer otra cosa que recitar un lamento tras otro. De ahora en adelante soy _yo_ quien toma las decisiones por el bienestar de la familia Malfoy, y tú no me vas a cuestionar más, ¿está claro, Padre?

Lucius escuchó con rostro impasible, Draco ni siquiera pudo notar un asomo de ira en esa expresión

Su padre no le volvió hablar durante dos años.

 **...**

En el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, Lucius Malfoy se había preparado para discutir con la Señora Weasley. Había planeado insultar su figura descuidada, ofender la memoria de su difunto esposo, y dejar muy en claro que no existía deuda alguna entre sus familias, puesto que no se podía cobrar un favor que no se había pedido, y que por lo tanto, los Weasley _debían_ cesar todo vínculo con Draco en el acto.

En su lugar, Lucius Malfoy dijo: "¡Señora Weasley, se ve _despampanante_!"

"¿Es acaso un nuevo tipo de ofensa, Señor Malfoy?" Replicó la Señora Weasley prevenida.

Lucius detalló todos los pequeños cambios que habían ocurrido en el cuerpo de la Señora Weasley. Había _adelgazado_ , probablemente no sentía muchos deseos de comer ahora, al igual que él. Sin embargo, ¡a ella le sentaba bien! Mas, había algo más. ¿Su cara siempre fue tan _hermosa_? ¿Su presencia tan _majestuosa_? ¿Su postura tan _erguida_ y _orgullosa_?

"Lo digo en serio. La viudez le sienta muy bien."

La cachetada fue tan sonora como un trueno.

 **...**

Aún enojado con su hijo, pero obsesionado con la Señora Weasley, la vida de Lucius se volvió ambivalente. Dentro de su casa era huraño y taciturno, fuera de ella era conversador, encantador y respetuoso.

Las intenciones del Señor Malfoy eran evidentes, y ninguno de los Weasley las aprobaba. Mas Lucius era un Malfoy, después de todo. Usó galantería cuando fue preciso, al igual que halagos, supo hasta dónde presionar y cuándo retirarse. Su avance fue tan gradual, que el día menos pensando se tropezaron con Lucius Malfoy en sus corazones.

La Señora Molly fue la más gratamente sorprendida.

 **...**

"Le propuse matrimonio a Molly y ella aceptó. Sus hijos aprueban nuestra unión, y quisiéramos que tú también lo hicieras." Informó Lucius con voz clara y aplomada.

Draco dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo. " _Podría_ hacer un comentario sardónico sobre tu elección de pareja, o quererme desquitar porque es la primera vez que me hablas en dos años. Pero voy a contenerme, y mejor comparto contigo un dato interesante. Antes de la promoción del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, los Malfoy nos sentíamos muy orgullosos de _codearnos_ con la realeza Muggle, una tradición iniciada por el propio Merlín, aparentemente. Nuestros antepasados, Padre, hicieron mucho esfuerzo para borrar este pequeño libro de la historia mágica, este mismo que ahora tengo entre mis manos. Creo que me habría costado un ojo de la cara comprarlo, de no haber sido por la generosidad de nuestra nueva amiga en común, Hermione Granger, quien me lo regaló como muestra de aprecio, para _agradecer_ mi ayuda prestada en la captura de los Mortífagos que lograron escapar de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y porque además, le preocupaba que me _avergonzara_ mi pasado. Así que Padre, finalmente tenemos una tradición de la cual sentirnos orgullosos."

Lucius escuchó con paciencia. Sabía que debía hacerlo, para ganarse el perdón de su hijo. Fue él quien se ofendió _primero_ por la cercanía de Draco con los Weasley, y ahora era él quien planeaba contraer nupcias con una de ellos. Por lo que se permitió añadir un cumplido. "Te has adaptado bien a los nuevos tiempos, hijo."

Draco sonrió, como insinuando que Lucius no tenía ni idea, y prosiguió. "Puedes casarte, Padre. Tu felicidad me alegra."

Padre e hijo se abrazaron sin incomodidad.

 **...**

El día de la boda, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse como un loco desquiciado, como un malvado victorioso, como un verdadero _Señor Oscuro_.

Todo lo que se permitió, fue cerrar los ojos por cinco segundos, bajar sus barreras de _Oclumancia_ , y regodearse a solas en su mente.

Todo inició al día siguiente del encuentro entre Molly y Lucius. Aunque no le hablará, Lucius aún dependía de Draco para las comidas, puesto que Lucius no tenía cabeza para asuntos tan mundanos, tan fijado estaba en su pequeña venganza. Un año dándole de beber a su Padre una dosis refinada de _Poción de Amor_ , para que la obsesión fuera gradual e imposible de detectar mediante análisis. Las enseñanzas de Snape no habían sido desperdiciadas en él.

Lo más complicado había sido obtener pertenencias de la Señora Weasley. Granger fue tan lista como para sospechar, mas cuando su exhaustivo análisis dio negativo, se sintió tan mal por dudar de él, que fue la primera del trío en entregar su amistad. Potter agradeció mucho su colaboración con cada Mortífago capturado. Ron fue el más difícil de convencer, pero la presión de los otros dos, sumada a la de los dos enamorados, finalmente lo hizo aceptar a Draco dentro del núcleo más cercano.

Por años, los Malfoy habían prosperado siendo las manos derechas de muchos hombres y mujeres poderosos. Potter ya tenía a Ron y Hermione, sin embargo Draco había encontrado una posición más acorde a sus propósitos.

Como la espalda de Potter, como su sombra, Draco los ayudaría en la forma en que sólo un Slytherin podía. Con Potter a la cabeza como un buen Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione cumpliendo los roles de un Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw respectivamente, los paralelos entre ellos y los fundadores de Hogwarts serían evidentes para todos, _con el tiempo_.

Draco pensaba aprovechar mucho ésta amistad, sin llegar a abusar de ella ni una sola vez. No quería matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro. ¡Qué hermosa fábula Muggle era aquella!

Sin abrir los ojos todavía, en el último segundo, se permitió una sonrisa cruel.

La tradición y el honor de los Malfoy sería reivindicado, una vez más.

 **...**

 **Nota del autor**

Es el primer fanfic cuyo borrador escribo en mi celular. Tarde 4 días de ratos robados a mi trabajo de medio tiempo; debo reconocer que estoy satisfecho con los resultados.

Claro, la premisa de una relación entre Lucius Malfoy y Molly Weasley es ridícula, pero de eso se trataba el reto para la mayoría en el Fest. Para mí en cambio, la dificultad residía en hacerlo creíble al tiempo que me divertía un poco.

Si te consideras un Gryffindor, puede ser que quieras la pantalla de tu dispositivo. Si eres un Hufflepuff, espero que no se te haya roto el gran corazón que tienes.

Espero que los Ravenclaw hayan encontrado que es un ingenioso juego mental, y los Slytherin ojalá disfruten la carcajada final.

Soy consciente que no se describe en detalle el romance entre Lucius y Molly, por ello pido disculpas, en realidad ese tipo de asuntos no son mi fuerte. Al final se trató más de la relación entre Draco y Lucius, espero que no se hayan decepcionado mucho.

Gracias por leer. Y gracias también a Druida por invitarme al Fest.


End file.
